


A Thousand Years

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Series: A Thousand Years [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Vampire Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	1. A Thousand Years

Prologue:

Harry's POV

 

It’s been a century and finally he found the human that the Prophecy had told him about. The human that would change the life of all the vampires in the world. The human that would bring the most powerful vampire-human. I will do anything just to protect him. I need him and he knows that he also needs me.

 

"Harry?" Niall said as he approached me. I glanced at Niall and then looked back at Louis. We were on top of the tree near Louis’ house. We were in Doncaster. Louis’ home town. I never missed a day or night watching Louis from afar. I needed to do that in case a Pure Blood takes him away from me and kills him. I knew that the Pure Blood are starting to hunt Louis down and I need to protect Louis and his family.

"Harry!" Liam shouted at me. Niall looked worriedly towards the place where Louis and his sisters were playing. I knew what’s happening. I can smell them. Three Pure Blood are watching Louis, anger rushes through my blood. I need to take Louis away.

"Harry, get Louis now!” Zayn shouted as we ran towards the backyard of Louis house. I can sense the Pure Bloods panic but I knew that they would still attack.

I saw a black haired Pure Blood lung at Louis. "LOUIS!" I screamed, hoping to alert the blue-eyed human. He didn’t hear me; he just stood there watching as Niall took his sisters inside the house.

"HARRY!" He screamed in terror as he saw the Pure Blood running towards him. I quickened my pace and in a blur I had caught hold of Louis’ slim waist and ran away from the fight.

 

Liam, Niall and Zayn fought the three Pure Bloods. Zayn’s powers can easily kill them. His power and ability is to burn a vampire through his eyes and strength much like mine. Any minute know they will certainly finish those three Pure Bloods.

Louis's POV

 

It was a sunny day in Doncaster and I was playing in the backyard with my twin sisters Phoebe and Daisy.

 

"Lou, can I have a piggyback ride?" Phoebe requested, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Sure, come here." I smiled; I bent down on the prickly grass so she could climb up onto my back. I stood up and spun around making her squeal in delight.

 

"Louis, I also want a piggy back ride." Daisy pouted as she saw Phoebe on my back laughing.

I stiffen when I felt him. He was here, somewhere near, yet I couldn’t see him, but I could certainly sense him. I was his blood bond. I looked around hoping to catch his eyes but I gasped when I saw three pairs of unfamiliar, black eyes.

 

A small breeze passed through us; but I knew it wasn't the wind. It was Liam, Niall and Zayn. They sensed danger. I glance through my sisters and in a blink of an eye; Niall was in front of me, he already had Daisy in his arms, he took Phoebe from my back and rushed them inside the house. Niall used his abilities on my sisters, sending them into a peaceful sleep.

I glanced back and saw that one of the Pure Bloods was running towards me.

 

"HARRY!" I screamed his name in terror. I knew he was here, and I also knew that he would protect me.

 

"LOUIS!" I heard him and in one swift motion he held my waist and he ran away. I glanced back and saw that the Pure Blood was following us.

 

He made his way through the forest, going deeper and deeper into it. We reached a plain field, and he stopped. He put me on the prickly green grass and sat down next to me.

Well, well, well..." a voice came from around us. Harry quickly stood up with me and protectively put his arm around me.

 

Harry's POV

The Pure Blood followed us!

 

"What do you want?” I asked as I held Louis at my back. I look back at the Pure Blood Vampire and give him deadly glare.

 

"The boy behind your back, who else would I want?" He chuckled darkly, making me growl in response.

Louis was shaking in fear and tightly griped my shirt. I was very angry at the man in front of me making my Lou bear feel scared.

 

"You’re kidding me, right?" I said giving a warning growl as he took a step forward.

 

"No." he replied smoothly.

 

"Well then you must die.” I said as I attacked him.

I set Louis aside in fear that he'll get in the middle of the fight. I tackled the neck of the Pure Blood and he choked. I fought with all my strength. He was powerful as well but he has no match for me.

 

Louis's POV

 

I was just standing there. Watching the two vampires fight. I couldn’t help but feel guilty because this is my entire fault. The Prophecy, Harry says was the reason why Pure Blood Vampire's are after me. Why me? Why not any other human being? I'm just a simple guy who’s living his life with my family. How can I explain this to my mum? What if the Pure Bloods hurt my sisters? I can't let them but how can I fight a vampire? I'm just a human. The prey of the predator. I can't fight them. They were much, much stronger than I am.

 

I watched as Harry fought the Pure Blood. He was giving all of his strength just to win for me. I just remembered that it started on that particular day....


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Louis's POV

 

It was a beautiful night. The moon shined bright. My Mother and sisters were all asleep but me, I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning, hoping for sleep to come, but it never did. I gave up and pushed the warm blanket off of me, the cool air from the air conditioner hit my almost naked self and I shivered. My feet touched the plush carpet and I made my way towards the balcony. I drew the curtains back and pushed the glass doors open.

 

A slight breeze hit my exposed skin, sending another shiver through my body, but I walked forward and crossed my hands over the cold railing. I found myself staring at the beautiful, bright moon. Its light was illuminating the outside world, creating a peaceful, but almost frightening look. The stars blanketed the sky, making me smile at its beauty.

 

I suddenly felt it. It was as if someone was watching me. I looked around my surroundings, trying to find the source of this uneasy feeling. I heard a rustle from where the trees were located, my eyes snapped to that area and my eyes narrowed, trying to make out that specific shadow. I gasped as the figure came closer; it was a figure of a tall boy. But there was something strange. The way he looked at me. I felt shivers run down my spine.

 

 

Suddenly cold wind blows, making me gasp. Closing my eyes, I hug myself to gain a little bit of warmth, I glanced back at the figure of the boy but he was nowhere to be seen. Goosebumps appear on my body. I felt fear and excitement? Why was I excited?

 

Harry's POV

I found myself again standing far away from his house; I was hidden in the shadows of the trees. I was mesmerized by him. He was just standing there, his beautiful cerulean eyes tired, and his hair messed up, yet he still looked perfect. My eyes raked over Louis perfect body making me lick my lips. Yes, Louis, he is the chosen one. I need him and I know he will soon need me.

 

I stared at his innocent eyes as they wandered around and his perfect physique. I wish I could hold him in my arms, and protect him from the dangers of the world. Make him feel secure and safe that nothing’s going wrong that he is living in a perfect world. Only him and I. Laughing and having the feeling of safety; but I know to it was too far away. That dream will not come.

 

He felt my aura. He searched around and our eyes finally met. I heard his heartbeat increase, making me smile a little. I tried to read his mind but I couldn’t. Not being able to read his mind frustrated me. Why couldn’t I do it? I saw fear and excitement flicker in his eyes. Making me wonder what he was excited for.

 

Louis's POV

 

He was gone. The boy standing near the trees was suddenly gone. I hurriedly walked back inside my room and shut the glass doors along with the curtains, I got back into my bed and pulled the blanket on top of me, snuggling into it, welcoming the warmth that it provided. Hopefully I would forget that strange feeling.

 

I was in a place that I never knew existed. It was very dark and I tried to focus my eyes, but they never did. Where am I? Why am I here?

 

I started to panic."Hello?! Can someone tell me where I am? HELLO!" No one answered me. I ran, and ran, and run but I knew that it was useless to do so.

“HELP ME!”

 

Suddenly, a cold hand griped my wrist; I looked at the owner of the hand and gasped.

 

"Babe...." a beautiful, but cold voice said.

 

 

My alarm suddenly burst ringing. I sat up in surprise; I released a sigh of relief as I figured that it was just a dream. I shakily reached my hand out and switched the alarm off. The loud blaring immediately stopped making me sigh in relief.

 

I rubbed my hands over my tired eyes, hoping to awaken myself more. I remembered my dream again; it was a strange dream. A voice called me Babe. I knew it wasn't a girl’s voice. It was a deep, raspy voice of a man!

But I did not feel disgusted; instead I felt excitement just like the night before. His voice was cold but it made me feel safe.

I rushed to the bathroom and quickly did my business and brushed my teeth. I changed my clothes and gathered up my stuff for school. I shut the bedroom door behind me and walked over to the kitchen where my mum was cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon made my stomach grumble.

“Good morning Louis.” My mum said as she flipped the eggs. I mumbled back a ‘morning’ and my mum laughed at my morning grumpiness. I was awake before any of my sisters, so it was just me and my mum. We made a small talk while we ate the delicious breakfast. I kissed her cheek goodbye, and set off to the journey to my school.

 

It was almost 7:00 am and I hoped that I wasn’t going to get detention for being late. It was the first week of school and I hurriedly walked inside the school building. As I entered I relaxed as the warmth of the building hit me. I hurriedly made my way to my History class.

I kept my head down, watching my feet when I walked into something hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled, falling onto my bottom. I rubbed my head where a small bump was starting to form.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." a voice said making me look up. I froze. My mind became blank. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out; I sat there gaping at the gorgeous boy in front of me.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked holding out his hand. I took his big, cold hand into my small and warm one, he helped me up with ease and I nodded, answering his previous question.

 

"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked, but then I realized what I said and mentally hit my head against the wall. I’m such an idiot! The boy didn’t even move an inch when I smacked into him. "I'm okay."

 

His smile grew and I saw a glint of laughter in his emerald eyes. I felt a feeling of familiarity when I saw his eyes. I knew that I had seen them somewhere. But I just couldn’t remember where.

 

"Um, do you know where the History classroom is?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

 

"Yes, I have that class right now, are you are new here?" I ask, as we walk towards the History class. He nodded.

 

"I'm Louis, just call me Lou." I said, introducing myself.

 

 

"I'm Harry." he replied, sending me a wink, making my cheeks turn red in colour.


	3. The Mysterious Mark

Louis's POV

After that incident all of the student in school were seem to be afraid of Harry or even me knowing that Harry was always there to protect me. Jhea the school bully was now gentle as sheep whenever he sees Harry around me or not. 

Now I'm confident roaming around the campus without the fear of being bullied. Thank to Harry. We are almost inseperable after that. He was always there whenever I needed him. Jhea was right when he says I'm a faggot. I was openly gay in the campus for almost 2 years but it seems Jhea was disagree. 

Being openly gay was my first major major problem in the school some of them were ok some are not like Jhea but I don't really care as long as I live peacefully and Jhea seems made my stay in school worst. And now Harry was on my side I felt secure and safe. 

We constantly hanging around. I enjoy everytime we go out. Walking by the park or joyride. I instantly got a man crush on him. Hope he doesn't know cause I'm afraid that he'll break away. Away from me. And I can't take that. 

Its 12 midnight. I was walking back to my house. I went from my part time work in Nandos Restaurant. I've been working there for almost 2 years. Helping my mother supporting our family seens my dad passed away some years ago. 

The streets are really dark only the moonlight guiding me. The lamp post were very far from each other. The night creatures making there noises. The wind blows suddenly shivering I continue to walk over. Hugging myself for warmth. "God, It so cold and it freaks me!" 

I continue to walk humming my favorite song. How to save a life by The Fray. Walking in the empty street makes me sense fear but what can I do? I have to be used to it. 

Suddenly a pain jolts through my stomach. Im sure it not inside my stomach. It from the outside. I put my hand throught it tryong to ease the pain but it was so painfull that I almost wanted to scream over. 

I'm sure I'm not shoted by a gun or something. There is not blood or anything but the feeling was like hell. I try to walk over but I just stop on my tracks cause the pain was there. I was like ripping in a half. Pain was visible through my face.

"Oh, Shit! Ahhh!!!!" I groan as the pain strike through. My eyes become blur because of the tears that flowing from my eyes. Dizziness was getting through my nerves. 

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I scream for help hoping someone can rescue me. I fell to the ground clutching my stomachmaking the pain go away but the pain strike very painfully I gasped for breath. The pain was almost killing me. I felt that I will die anytime soon.

I try to reach my phone at my back pocket but I was trembling because of the pain and I felt that I was paralized half of my body.

"Lord, am I going to die? Where is the intense pain coming from? Lord, it's crippling me...Help me, dear God. I don't want to die like this...Please..." I silently plead for my life. 

But it seems that help doesn't come as the blackness get me.

Harry's POV

I sense something was really wrong. I was trying to figure it out. I was restless this days. I knew this day will come but I don't know when and how. 

I left Louis at the Nando's where he work part time. He was fine when I leave him. The Pure Blood can't attack him in the day light surrounding to many humans.

"Lord, am I going to die? Where is the intense pain coming from? Lord, it's crippling me...Help me, dear God. I don't want to die like this...Please..." hear a voice pleading.

Wait it not just a voice! It's my Louis voice. I get up from my chair. Storming out from my room. Heading towards the door when Niall sees me.

"Hey, Haz you ok mate? Something wrong?" He ask as he was drolling over his food. Human food if you may ask.

"Louis, I need to get him. He's in danger. I hear him Ni." I replyed as I run fast towards Louis.

"Where are you Louis?" as I sense I was near to him. 

I stop at my tracks when I saw a body laying on the ground of a dark street where near the house of Louis. "It can't be! It's not happening!" I scream through my mind. I felt his weak heart beat. He's alive but very weak. I run towards him.

It was my Louis. Bridal style I held him. I run towards my mansion inside the forest. 

Niall open the when he sense me. I put Louis weak body at the red couch. "Hey Hazza, is he alright?" he ask. I run my fingers through my messy hair. 

"He's is but his heart was week. I don't know what happened to him." 

"Maybe the Pure Bloods attack him." Liam says as he walk down the grand staircase.

I turn to him "No, I didn't sense any aura of Pure Bloods."

"We just have to wait him wakem up and ask him questions about what happened." Zayn says walking out through the kitchen hallway.

"Yeah, I though I was late when I see him laying on the ground. He is almost lifeless." I almost choke.

"I'll put him in a room near yours." Niall says as he held Louis at walk no run through the grand staircase.

Liam pat my shpulder "You need to rest Haz. Next Morning you'll see he'll be fine." 

"I know but it really scare the shit out of me!"

"How do you know that someting bad happening to him?" Zayn ask.

"I hear him. For the first time guys, I hear his voice through my mind." I say.

"Maybe the Blood bond you have for him openly works now." Liam said.

"Yeah" I sighed.

Louis's POV

 

I woke feeling the heat of the sun light passing the curtains. "Where am I?" 

I look around the room. I find it very classy. The funitures are antique like I was turned back in the pass where there are Queens and Kings. The room was so wow. Its comfy and I like it here. I got up myself in bed roaming around the elegant and huge room. It was too old-fashioned for his taste. Four-poster bed he's been laying in. The walls are covered with a damask pattern, so were the chairs' upholstery. The room was very Victorian-- a mixture of cameo pink, ivory and black. Very femine for him but he really like it.

I hear the door opens and a certain grey haired old woman come up having a tray on her hand. 

"Good Morning Sir." she said as she lay the tray on the table near me.

"Ahmm, where am I?" I ask.

"Oh, your here at the mansion of Mr. Styles." she said.

"Master Styles?" I know one person has the same surname. Harry!

"Yes, Master Styles. He said to get you breakfast before he came up here" she said.

"Ah thank you Ma'am." I said as she bid me good bye.

"Master Styles? Hmmm... Who is he?" I seat up to the chair and inspect whats on the tray.

Bacon stripes, egg, hotdog, bread and a hot chocolate. "Hmmm... typical breakfast meal."

I began digging in it. Taste wonderful. I was finished when I heared a sudden knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A curly head appeared from the door. Its Harry! His jaw dropped. He cannot contain his feelings. It was the first time he felt this. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was sure it wasn't because of fear. He was attracted to this man. Smitten by him. He finally admitted to himself. 

Harry Styles the man that he ever fall in love with.

He was medium build, all pure muscle, judging from the tight white shirt he was wearing. What he was wearing seems for his daily routine on his mansion. White shirt and chinos that was khaki --- Ralph Lauren, catalogue item. He was only wearing slippers by just standing there he can surely pass as a model. His lips was so soft, his eyes framed by thick brows and lashes. Emerald green was the color of his eyes. Shining brightly as the sunlight reflected it. He was beautiful. He can have the whole day just stare at Harry, 

"You're obviously feeling well already," he said as his baritone and husky yet sexy voice echoed to the whole room. 

He was speechless for the first time before they met. 

"I'm fine now. How come I get here Harry?" curiosity strikes me.

He walk closer. Closer as I step backward every forward he does. And suddenly he hug me tightly that I almost run out of breath.

"You scare the shit out of me you know." he hissed as he pulled from the hug.

"Sorry. I never knew that would happened to me. The feeling of pain scared me." I whispered. 

"I saw you almost dying because of the pain" He said. I was speechless because of the softness of his husky voice.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you" I felt the blood goes up to my cheeks. 

Harry's POV

"I'm fine now that I'm with you" he says as he blush. I really find it cute when he does that. 

"Hows the pain?" I worriedly ask him.

He turns and sat at the bed. "The pain subside immediately" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry to much" he smiles.

"What is the cause of the pain?" I ask.

"I dunno, it just strikes me that night." he answered.

"Tell me whenever you felt anything." I say.

I turn my head to say good bye to him. I need to talk to Liam who's been waiting for me down staires.

"How is he?" Liam ask.

"He was fine when I talk to him" 

"Does any Pure Blood attack him that night?" 

"I don't smell any Pure Bloods in that area when I saw him" But whenever I recall that night fear shot through me. What if I was late? What if a certain Pure Blood attack and killed him? What if---What if.

"Hey Haz, stop thinking to much you know" Niall spoke walking out from the kitchen carrying his food.

"Yeah but I can't help it" I snapp at him.

"Chill" Zayn as he enter the grand sala.

Louis's POV

As Harry left the room I decide to change my clothing. I search the room trying to find the bathroom. And guess what the bathroom was very huge enough for 10 persons to occupy it !

I strip my clothes down facing the huge mirror beside me. I froze. I blink twice hoping that strange image will vanished but no. A flower tattoo with words on it was still there in his belly. It was really strange. He doesn't get tattoo. Though he want one but not now. 

How do I get this kind of tattoo and it was on my belly part? Does someone pulled a prank on me? I don't what to do. Will I tell it to Harry? I'm sure he'll freak out. Hunting the person how made this tattoo in me.

I proceed on taking a bath still bothered on the tatto in my belly. After taking a bath I put on my casual stripe shirt, chinos and my favorite TOM's. I got down to find Harry. I finally roam my eyes to the mansion of Harry. It was really huge. Everything speaks elegence, royal and very old fashioned. It's like a very rare-old mansion but I applaud Harry for keeping it safe and clean. 

A tap on my back makes me jump on. "Hey mate you ok?" a voice ask as I turn my back at Harry. 

"I'm fine but really you scare the shit out of me" 

"Sorry" He apologize.

"Your house was really huge and grand but why is it in the middle of the woods?" I ask. He guide me at his grand sala which was really bloody. I mean his couch and sofa was bloody red. 

"I love it here. Loving my privacy and its makes my feel relax and contented." He answers.

I just nodd. Maybe that was his life style. He was very mysterious to me even though I feel very attach to him and that was really odd and strange for me. 

"Can I go home like now?" I ask. He suddenly stares at me. His green eyes was intensely staring at my blue ones. I feel uncomfortable. He's like reading my deep thoughts. 

I sat up. "Sure and oh I'd like you to meet my friends. " and from nowhere 3 boys step inside the sala. To the left a semi bald hair boy wearing a checkered blue polo shirt, skinny jean and supras in the middle was a dyed blonde boy who carrying a plate full of foods wearing a grey sando, jeans and supras and to the right was a raven haired quiff boy who wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and leather boots. But my eyes landed on the waist of the blonde boy, a hand was wrapped on it.

"That was Liam, Niall and Zayn and by the way Liam and Niall was a couple." Harry informed to me. 

"Hi Louis" they greet my in chorus.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. "Maybe Harry said it, you idiot!" 

"Oh Harry said it." Niall reply. "What some?" He was talking to the food.

"Niall sharing your food? That was new babe" Liam says with amuse in his eyes.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding" He laugh as he peck his boyfriends lip and awkwardness fiils in the salaa.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Zayn yell at the couple.

"You want to get home already?" Harry ask as the other boys starts to make there own world.

"Mhmmm, yeah. My mom and my sisters maybe worrying at me." 

"Hey, you three, I'll just send Louis off to his house and don't ruin anything when I'm gone" There goes back his icy voice as he turns to Liam, Niall and Zayn who facing the mirror making faces on it. "Obsessed on himself?"

Liam and Niall both laugh on nothing. Zayn frowned and Harry smirked. "Why are you both laughing?"

"Oh nothng we just remember something" Niall answers as Harry drag me outside of the mansion.

"We really need to move fast" Harry says and I wonder why.

"Your mom and sisters were be worrying about you" He says but I felt that he was not telling me the truth. 

Liam's POV

 

We just met Louis. Harry blood bond. He was petite and really slim. Harry's type. But we felt something was going on towards them. He still doesn't know that we are Vampires. Niall cuddles on me on the couch. Whispering sexual things to me and it really turns me on. 

Harry was really smitten by Louis. By just looking at them. Envy was written in Louis eyes as he stares at us. Niall didn't seem to notice. While Zayn was focus in himself in the mirror.

"Really Zayn again?" as I talk to him through telepathy.

"Oh yes Liam" He replies. Niall just laugh guessing that he is listening to our converastion.

"Oh yes Zayn" Niall says.

"Hey, better stop laughing! Louis might thought your crazy!" I remind Niall whos's laughing at my lap.

"Yeah, babe I'll stop if Zayn stop looking at the mirror for the thousand times this morning" Niall respond. Zayn turn his glare at Niall.

"Really Niall thousand time?" an annoyed Zayn. I glare at him. No one have the right to glare at my Nialler.

"Hey, you three over there better stop!" Oh no, that was Harry. Really we should better stop. An Annoyed Harry was bad but an angry Harry was worst. 

"Yes, will stop" Me, Niall and Zayn said.

"Me and Louis are gonna go, better not mess anything here." He says as he walks Louis out of the mansion.

After a few minutes...

"LIAM, NIALL, ZAYN!!!"


	4. Chapter Four - Strange Dream and Blood Sucking Creatures

Liam's POV 2

 

After a minute....

 

"LIAM, NIALL ZAYN!!!" Harry yells. I got up from my sit making Niall jump on it and Zayn stood in front of the mirror.

"WHAT??? SOMETHING HAPPENED???" We ask. We sense something strange this morning. Harry knew it thats why he personally walk Louis home.

"FOLLOW US!!! NOW!!!" He yells. Me, Niall and Zayn sense that there was really strange this morning and thats why Harry take Louis personally at latters house.

Me, Niall and Zayn rush through Harry and Louis.

 

 

Harry's POV

 

I knew something is really strange this morning. I personally take Louis home for he's safety. My mansion was really far from the city. Running fast makes it short time as possible.

"Louis, you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it gives me creeps and I don't know why." He answered. We were both far from the mansion. Making our way through the dark forest.

My senses become highten. Someone was following us from the start of our walk. It one, two and no they were three. Three weak and Pure Blood. Fresh from being bitten. Guess I have to call for back up.

"LIAM, NIALL ZAYN!!!" I yell at them.

"WHAT??? SOMETHING HAPPENED???" They answer. The Pure Blood were really close now.

"FOLLOW US!!! NOW!!!" I yell as I make our pace fast.

"Wait Harry, were getting faster now?" Louis suddenly ask. I turned to him.

"Yeah, maybe your mother and sisters are both worried now so lets get faster." I said. The fasrter we walk the faster the steps get nearier.

"We are here!" Niall's voice suddenly burst in my head.

"Good and please get rid of them now!" I say.

"Okey Dokey!" Niall laughs as he answered. Crazy Nialler.

 

 

Louis's POV

Harry takes me home this day but on the way home, something was really strange. I turn to Harry who was look so deadly this time. His pace was getting fast. And suddenly I heard footsteps behind us. Harry suddenly grab my hand so I can keep my pace like his.

I turn my back but Harry's hand twist my head in front again.

"Don't look at our back." His voice sounds really deadly this time like his face. I felt fear because of it.

"But why?" I ask. The footsteps are both getting nearier to us.

"Do what as I told you" He said. A loud sound from our back makes me to turn again but....

"Louis run!" Harry shout as I run like him. I felt my life depend on the run we do. The footsteps were gone. Only the wind who blows so cold.

Soon we both got out safe on the Orvicile Woods were Harry's Mansion located. I walk to the street and hailed a cab to get me home.

"Harry, way back there, why you keep avoiding me to look back?" I finally ask. I knew there was really something wrong in there. The footsteps was really strange. If they were Liam, Niall and Zayn they'll gonna talk to us or Harry will approach them but no Harry keep his pace fast like avoiding someting and I wonder what is that something or is it the footsteps?

"Nothing, I just wanna make you way home earlier as possible." That what he reply to me. Thats it? He just wanna keep me home earlier? A lemme excuse!!!

"Harry I know something is wrong back there! I'm not deaf to hear the footsteps at our back! Tells whats going on!" I yelled at him.

"I-I can't tell you Louis, sorry. We are here." He said as he get out of the cab.

"Really Harry, your not gonna tell me the really reason?" I ask him again. He just shake his head.

I sigh as I walk to our front porch "By the way thanks for taking my home Harry. Maybe some other time you'll answer me. Bye. Take Care." I get inside in our house greeted by my Mother and Sisters.

 

 

Harry's POV

 

Soon as I take Louis home. I went to the Orvicile Mansion to see if Liam, Niall and Zayn finished the three Pure Bloods. If Louis wasn't with him maybe he can take the three down. He really sense it. This morning a three fresh vampire roaming around his mansion. He was ready to kill them with his bare hands. They dare to follow him and Louis and make his Louis scared. The nerve.

"Harry how's Louis?" Niall ask as I get inside of the mansion. Liam and Zayn are both sitting beside Niall who eating or drolling his food down.

"He was fine. How about the three Pure Bloods?" I ask as I walk towards the kitchen to get my drink.

"They were done. Like nada" Niall reply as he laugh.

"Who turn them?" I ask as I take a swig of my Vodka.

"Razor"

I froze from were I stand. That name. I never heard that name again. Its been decade and century when I heard and see the man who owns that name.

"Fuck!" I whisper under my breath.

"We know what you feel Hazza" Liam said as he held Niall close.

He thought that his gone permantently in his life as he took away the first love. His life. The man he feel in love with. If we was strong that time maybe he save the man he ever love. Maybe he was not a vampire but he was thankful for now as the descendant of the man he love was back and it was Louis. Whom he fell in love now and he was sure he can fight Razor now before he take Louis away again.

 

Louis's POV

After Harry took me home, I feel exhausted and really tired. Harry as well as his friends really confused me. They were hiding something from me and I really want to know what is it. A knock from my door interups me.

"Come in!" I was in my bed thinking all the changes that been done in my life since I met Harry Styles.

"Boo Bear, are you ok?" One of my sister Lottie ask.

I look at her "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

She bit her lip and "You seems to be preoccupied since your friend brought you home."

"Ah, thats Harry my partner in History research."

"Why does he seems so cold?" She ask.

"Cold? Like?"

"Like he doesn't have any emotion. And why does he was so pale? Does he even get out in the daylight?"

"Lottie, Harry does have an emotion" Oh the bad emotion onlyt Louis!

"He was pale coz that was his natural color and he comes in daylight because he goes to school everyday" I shift my position in bed so I can see her.

She nodd. Why does she suddenly ask this kind of question to me? I myself didn't bother Harry's features. Maybe its better you ask her Louis!

"Why do you suddenly ask that Lottie? Do you saw Harry? " I finally ask her.

"Yes, I saw him when he get out of the cab. And I ask cause I'm just curious. He was like a Vampire to me." She said.

A vampire?

"A Vampire Lottie? No no no, Harry was not a vampire." I shake my head as I disagree to her.

"But He seems to me!"

"Oh, to much watching Twilight Lottie." I chuckled.

She pouted at me "No I'm not watching Twilight to much!"

"Yeah yeah"

"Hmf... Bye, take a rest" She bid goodbye."And oh I'll give you something you really must read" She runs to her room.

"This! A novel. You must really read it. It was really good story." She said and handed me a book entitled--- The Modern Guide to Vampire Attacks., it was comedy. Later on he fells asleeep.

 

The light came from a round candle holder which you can see a room full of barrels. The room was a stock room for liquiors. The room smells the mix of the adobe and the liquiors as Megos Alexandro find his self stock in the bunch of sacks. The cold was getting to his nerves. 

Just from afar he saw Eleanor, near the door. She was his master. It has been two weeks before her family died in a unknown disease that spread all over the continent of Europe. He came from a small town of Doncaster. His family was very poor so he find a job from the town market and he got one but unfortunately his former master sell him to the family of Eleanor for a good amount of cash. The family of Eleanor was full of happiness but now Eleanor was only one alive.

 

She was a beauty. Widow but she doesn't have any kids. She still live in her families residence. She dress was stunning red with a sensitive black ribbon and a spakling diamond which attach from her breast to her neck. Her hair was color gold styled a bun with a small fan with a sparkling diamond which hold her hair still. She seems so nervous while she seems doesn't notice him, like she really doesn't know that he was there.

He blink once and she was not alone anymore. She was now talking to a tall guywho wears an elegant dress--- a white sando at black slacks from his foot with a red covering his legs. It was also cover by a black abrigise with a stitch of red color. Pale gold was the color of his long hair with attach by a black ribbon near his nape. I can say that he was really beautiful for a man.

It was just a hallucination that way I'm here. I shouldn't drink. I need to learn to stop drinking before I go to sleep. I shouldn't be scared. I will not catch the disease from the people around here. Tomorrow, I never drink again...

"?Donde usted ha estado? !Era muy preocupante!" Eleanor said and she was still nervous. He still doesn't know much about her spanish language. 

"Mis apologias, mi amor. Tenia unas par de cosas para tomar cuidado de," the man said. He touch Eleanor's cheeks and then he suddenly laugh. You thought that I didn't know that you are here, slave?!

 

I was startled. He was speaking my own language? But he didn't hear him speak. Maybe it was just a hallucination but his eyes gace were I was hiding. He was starting to trembling, he was scare on what he saw. He suddenly prayed.

YOU STUPID SLAVE, GET OUT FROM WERE YOU HIDE BEFORE I RUN OUT OF PATIENCE ON YOU! 

The beat of my heart became faster like he was been in running. Does he really talks to me or it was just the excess of the drink?

A slave came from the fool mortals who have the nerve to spy on us. One spy that doesn't sleep because of the disease of the mortals and because of it he steal drinks in the night. And you think that I doesn't see you under that bunch of sacks? One fool spy from the fool origin of Orientals. Yello blood, that race that I truly hate so much!

He really did his best to hide but he knew that it doesn't work now. It was like the man forget him, thats way he really thinks that it was just a hallucination. It was impossible that the man talks to him through his mind.

Suddenly he become paralized. Then he stand up like someone is controlling him. He get near in the spot of Eleanor and the man. In one moment he was like floating in the air as he feel he was been kicked out from the stock room. He can explain everything but he was moving, like something was controlling his body movement.It was really dark outside and he didn't see anything at all but as if they really knew here they would go. The man stop and turned to him. He rise his hands to his face and he feel it was cold. Before he can utter a word he suddenly fainted.

 

When he woke up he was now laying on the ground. He can feel the wetness of the ground. He tried to move but he can't even though one is struggling him. 

He saw the man and Eleanor from afar. They were talking to the bunch of people holding a torch with fire. Later on the silence of the night breaks as a fearfull scream scratch. He saw through he see one by one the man threw the people in the air like they were very light. His nails pierce in every neck of the people that he been throwing in the air, until three men were left standing.

He come near beside of one of the three and he really saw the fangs of the man and he suck the blood of the poor man. In that way, Eleanor did it also to the other one. The last man tried to burn Eleanor's hair.

Eleanor doesn't mind it at first as soon as she finishes on draining the other one she turned her head to the last man standing and suck its neck. The thrown body in the ground make him feel hurt in every piece of his flesh. He was hostaged of evil entity! He tried again to move but he still can't.

"?Ahora usted entiende porque usted necesita satisfacer su promesa? No soy tan fuerte como usted. Tambien estoy preocupado de Harry. !Usted debe ahorrar mi sangre!" Eleanor said to the man.

 

 

The man nodd and came near to him. The tear makes his eyes blur. The man's blue eye was like seeing his soul. As his hands came to my neck I suddenly shut my eyes.He felt the nail pierce through my skin. He accept the death that can nearier to him but the man suddenly stop and step backward. He took out a small bag, two inches big, color brown, wide and rounded, engraved of a flower, the zipper was gold. He nail it near my neck, and I feel my blood come out and flows until he felt it and suddeny the pain was gone as well as the blood.

He gave the bag to Eleanor and she brings it to her mouth and taste it. She drinks her blood! The man touch Eleanor's neck and nailed it as the blood comes out .

He was still paralized. The man sat next to me and pour out the bag in my stomach. I felt a very painful pain covered my whole body. Every bite of pain it was like engrave through my body. 

"Puedo sentir Harry! El esta cerca, Razor! Por favor, hago algo! Por favor Razor!" The fear was visible in Eleanor's voice.

"!Silencio! !No lo tema!" The man called "Razor" yelled at her. Eleanor came silent. Razor turned to me.

 

 

You were a Nemuritor Confidenta, keeper of immortality. In the center of your body was symbol of our race, the Floarea Lunii--- a plant that blooms by the moon light only and unblooms by the sunlight--- engraved by your blood and Eleanor's blood. The mark will be vanished later and it will comes out in your thirtieth birthday. If ever it does not used before the end of your thirtieth birthday, it will be pass on your child to your grandchild to the great great grand child. Your worthless life will now be important. In your blood was now a mission--- you will gave your mortal life to Eleanor when the time comes she needs it. Now slave, go, go far as you could.

 

Even if my body was trembling I start to run but I stop when a tall man appeared in front of me. The new man have a big body, black long hair and he was like an angel. He gace at him. His eyes were charcoal black like the night. Mesmerizing.

"General Harry," Razor called to the angel. "El valiente heroe de guerra y decorad...se habia convertido en un cobarde cuando se les da un poder ilimitado. Tu me haces enojado, Harry. Formacion que habia sido una perdida."

"Usted todavia se aprovechen de los debiles! Vamos a ir a esa mujero!" The angel said.

"!Claro esta!" Razor nodd, and gace at me. Go now slave. Go away!

I didn't take any chances and I followed on whta he said. But the image of the angel never leave my mind. My foot doesn't stop to run even if it was bleeding.

"Por favor! Por favor!" He yelled when he saw a carriege. It stop and I hitch in. The lady inside it runs a questions to me. He can't answer any of it cause she was crying of fear and he can't undersatnd her. He suddenly stop crying and gace at the lady.

"Por favor, need to go back at Doncaster...Ship...embarcadero. Barco. Por favor. Embarcadero. Barco. Por favor.!" Only small amount of words he can speak. The lady hopefully understand me. 

"Si, si," The lady said and she held me her handky. He cried again until they came in the port. 

"Gracias, gracias, senora!" He bowed down and run to the foggy port. Full of people even if it was still dawn. 

I feel like I was going crazy. All the event make me feel dizzy and blackness comes from within as I fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

=============================================================================

GLOSSARY...

Spanish : ?Donde usted ha estado? !Era muy preocupante! 

English: Where have you been? I was very worried!

\----

Spanish: Mis apologias, mi amor. Tenia unas par de cosas para tomar cuidado de.

English: My apologies, my love. I have a couple of things to take care of.

\----

Spanish: ?Ahora usted entiende porque usted necesita satisfacer su promesa? No soy tan fuerte como usted. Tambien estoy preocupado de Harry. !Usted debe ahorrar mi sangre!

English: Now you understand why you need to fulfill your promise? I'm not as string as you. I am also worried about Harry. You should save my blood.

\----

Spanish: Puedo sentir Harry! El esta cerca, Razor! Por favor, hago algo! Por favor Razor!

English: I can feel Harry! He is near Razor! Please do something! Please Razor!

\----

Spanish: !Silencio! !No lo tema!

English: Silence! Do not fear him!

\----

Spanish: El valiente heroe de guerra y decorad...se habia convertido en un cobarde cuando se les da un poder ilimitado. Tu me haces enojado, Harry. Formacion que habia sido una perdida.

English: The brave and decorated war hero... had become a cowrad when given unlimited power. You make me angry, Harry. Training you have been a waste.

 

 

\----

 

Spanish: Usted todavia se aprovechen de los debiles! Vamos a ir a esa mujero!

English: You still take advantage of the weak! Let go of the man!

\----

Spanish: !Claro esta!

English: Of course!

*A guide for you for some foreign language and words!!!*


End file.
